Rain
by Morganah
Summary: A chuva ainda Caia...  E ela se lamentava de todos os seus erros...  Ela queria Inuyasha...  Mas quem ele queria?


**Rain**

A chuva caia lá fora... Em seu quarto, a jovem Kagome observava cada gotícula de água que caia no chão...

Luzes apagadas, aquela brisa gelada corria no cômodo, na cama, as lágrimas da menina, corriam quente, pela face pálida e fria...

/Flash Back On

- Kagome...

- Diga Inuyasha...

- Não sei o que fazer... – O Jovem meio Youkai parecia mais confuso do que deveria...

Estavam os dois sentados sobre a relva... Kagome mexia nos próprios pertences, Sango e Miroku namoravam em um canto qualquer... Shippou dormia perto dali, sobre o agasalho da menina.

Tinham lutado o dia todo, e kagome sabia que ele estava daquele jeito, porque tinha visto Kykiou, e como sabia de tudo que havia acontecido entre os dois, se sentia uma intrusa...

- Claro que sabe Inu... – Dizia tudo isso com muita dificuldade... Sua garganta estava presa... Somente queria gritar: "esquece _aquele vazo de Barro, e fica comigo._.."

- Embora esse lugar que estamos seja bom, e eu me sinta bem em sua companhia, não sei por que, mas eu sinto que tenho um assunto inacabado com ela...

- Não diga mais nada Inuyasha, você está apaixonado, sempre foi... Vá atrás dela...

Aquilo lhe queimava os olhos e a garganta, mas mesmo estando arrasada, não podia prender o jovem, não podia ser egoísta, porque só queria que ele fosse feliz... Deixou-o ali sozinho com os próprios pensamentos, e fora repousar com Shippou na relva.

Ao Acordar, notou que a pequena raposa já havia preparado o café, e embora tivesse dormido, seu sono fora agitado, por causa dos contínuos pesadelos.

- kagome-San... Fiz café... – Os olhos da raposinha brilhavam com orgulho de ter preparado tudo aquilo.

- Ótimo Shippou, mas me diga, onde está Inuyasha?

Havia notado que ele não estava ali...

-Não sei, esperava que você dissesse... Não o Vemos desde ontem... Disse o coro de vozes, Shippou, Miroku e Sango...

Esperaram o dia todo, e ao anoitecer, Inuyasha apareceu novamente, e com surpresa, acompanhado... Havia trazido a estátua de barro, com alma... Kykiou...

- Kagome... Sua expressão era de felicidade... – A trouxe pra ajudar a capturar os fragmentos, creio que ela vai juntar tudo rapidinho...

- Ótimo pra você... - Não pode evitar... Desde que os vira se aproximando, fora tomada de um ódio tremendo, e claro, não era fácil para si, segurar o instinto, e dar uns chaqualhões em Inuyasha... "Baka... Coloque-a na água que ela derrete...".

Apenas virara as costas, e ajeitara suas coisas... Ouvira as risadas de todos, ele estava feliz... Foi atrás dela, para que assim permanecesse...

Adentrara-se sozinha pela floresta, pegando o caminho que tanto conhecia... Ninguém dera por sua falta, estavam todos muito ocupados dando atenção a Kykiou... "_Cuidado... Senão ela quebra_..."

"_Ele escolheu... Creio que assim seja melhor, afinal, ela é a sacerdotisa, a toda poderosa... E quem sou eu? Uma mulher desastrada, que não entende nada os costumes feudais... Eles não precisam mais de mim..."_

Pensara em tudo, enquanto entrara calmamente no portal que a levaria pra casa... Para sua era, para sua vida de estudante... Não queria mais se lembrar de nada...

Chovia, mas nada superava as lágrimas de Kagome...

Banhara-se, e sentara em sua cama...

_/Flash Back Off_

- Baka, eu sou uma idiota... Uma imbecil, como ainda tive esperança de ficar com ele? Onde eu estava com a minha cabeça? Não posso acreditar que me deixei iludir dessa forma... Ele não precisa, e nunca precisou de mim...

Deitara-se e adormecera ali, pensando, esbravejando todas as coisas que estavam em seu peito, claro que não podia lutar contra o próprio cansaço, mesmo que milhares de dores penetrassem em seu peito...

Depois de um bom tempo mimando a nova integrante da equipe, notaram a falta de alguém, claro que, a fome também ajudara, porque sem os estranhos pratos de kagome, não havia nada mais para o jantar...

- Kagome...

Eram gritos sem resposta...

Kykiou então, preparara a refeição a seu modo, e não notara que estava tomando o lugar da outra, e isso nem interessava, não gostava mesmo dela...

- Kykiou, não mexa nas coisas de Kagome, ela pode se zangar...

- Ela não esta mais aqui, mesmo que vocês procurem em todos os lugares, mesmo que corram as florestas, ela já não está mais nessa era... Eu sei...

- O que disse Kykiou? – Perguntou Inuyasha...

- Nada demais querido, apenas venha juntar-se a mim, preparei a refeição...

Kykiou conseguira tomar a mente do homem, iludira-o com seus dotes femininos e suas palavras doces...

Ele somente pensava em Kagome... e não entendia, porque que quando esta com ela, queria ir atrás da Kykiou... E quando finalmente conseguira atrair para perto de si, sentia que não estava completo, porque sentia necessidade da companhia de Kagome...

Já era madrugada, e não podia parar de pensar nela... Chovia, e lembrara de quando a protegia nesses dias, como a envolvia com sua capa... Andava a procura dela, mas sem rumo, seus pés apenas o conduziam por um caminho que ele não havia pedido, apenas andava...

Chegou a um lugar que reconhecera... A primeira vez que tinham se visto... Na arvore sagrada...

Todas as lembranças, todos os momentos lhe mostravam verdadeiramente quem esteve ao seu lado... As noites em que ela adormecia em seu colo, e as noites que ele mesmo já dormira no regaço dela... Sentindo o cheiro de seu peito...

Deu-se conta, que o que realmente queria, era a menina de volta pra si...

Deixou que seus pés o guiassem até o poço, a passagem para o mundo de Kagome... Quando ouviu um chamado:

-Inuyasha...

- Oi.

- Aonde vai?

- Vou buscar Kagome...

- Por quê? – ela se insinuava para o meio Youkai...

- Sinto falta dela...

- Eu estou aqui agora...

- Mas ela não está...

Fora o suficiente para a mulher se lançar aos braços do Hanyou... Ela tentara impedir que ele fosse atrás da menina, porque sabia que ele não a via mais como antigamente... Ele o repelia bruscamente... Sabia que deveria encarar a verdade...

- O que foi Inuyasha?

- Não... Eu não posso te enganar... Eu não posso me enganar... Não é você que eu quero... Mesmo sendo parecidas, não consigo de forma alguma procurar ela em você... Antes eu julgava ser ao contrário, mas hoje eu consigo ver a verdade...

Ao dizer isso, se lançara ao poço, e sabia que não poderia ser seguido... Aquele era o caminho mais rápido para chegar ao coração da sua Kagome...

Kagome dormia muito agitada, estava tendo um de seus pesadelos, onde era abandonada por Inuyasha...

Ele chegara à era dela... E como de costume, pulara a janela que ainda estava aberta... Sentara-se devagar no chão, e observava a jovem que repousava...

"_Seu modo de mexer as mãos, me encanta... claro que... ela é meio desastrada, mas isso não vem ao caso... O jeito com que respira, lentamente... e se espreme, quando os ventos frios machucam sua pele... delicada... branca... Ela é totalmente diferente de Kykiou... Embora tenham a mesma aparência, kykiou é vazia... "_

Pensava nos atributos da jovem garota... Suas qualidades, os pequenos defeitos que ignorara... Tudo que ela fazia pra vê-lo feliz... Entregava a sua felicidade nas mãos dele... E ele, demorou pra perceber que o que mais desejava no mundo, era ficar com ela... Esperava não ser tarde demais...

Colocara a acariciar os cabelos negros da menina, antes, sempre fazia isso, mas nunca notara o perfume que exalavam... E o mais estranho, nunca sentira seu coração bater tão forte como naquele momento...

Aceita que estava apaixonado por Kagome, assim como ela mesma havia dito... Sabia o que tinha de fazer...

- Inuyasha...

Kagome, ainda dormindo, sussurrava o nome do Hanyou... Já estava mais sossegada, não se mexia tanto, e parecia estar mais aquecida... Talvez o cheiro dele, a tivesse acalmado...

- Inuyasha... Cuidado...

- Acalme-se... Eu estou aqui... – Inu sussurrou aos ouvidos dela...

A menina foi abrindo lentamente os olhos e... Num sobressalto, se encolhera... Em um cantinho da cama...

- Inuyasha... O que faz aqui? O que houve? No meu Quarto... Na minha cama? Isso por acaso é um sonho?

- kagome... Você me assustou... – E realmente, seu coração disparara... Não sabia se era porque teria o prazer de ouvir sua voz novamente... Ou realmente se assustara com os gritos da menina...

- Hmm.

- Não é um sonho... Eu vim fazer o que você me mandou...

- Como assim? Veio me contar como está seu mundinho com a Kykiou? A Cerâmica?

- Não... Vim lhe contar como meu mundo sem você é insuportável... Como sinto sua falta... Como um minuto sem você, é uma eternidade...

Definitivamente, Kagome não estava pronta pra ouvir aquilo... Esteve tão sozinha nos últimos tempos, e se devotara tanto tempo apenas a ele, que não imaginava que depois de tudo, ele ainda correria até ela...

- Mas e a Kykiou?

- Ela não significa mais nada pra mim... Não é fácil dizer isso kagome, até porque eu demorei a perceber tudo isso... Pra uma pessoa que não sabe distinguir os sentimentos... Mas algo em mim, gritava por ela... Acho que minha razão, que me forçava a terminar qualquer coisa... E meu coração, grita por você... Embora eu não pudesse te pedir pra ficar comigo, ainda que eu tivesse laços com ela...

Kagome deixava que as lágrimas lhe escorressem pela face novamente... Mas não chorava apenas de tristeza, mas sim, de felicidade... Inuyasha lhe tocava calmamente o rosto... Devagar... Não falava nada mais, palavras não serviam mais de nada naquele momento...

Primeiro, limpava as lagrimas da menina, aproveitando para acariciar as bochechas... Deixava que sua mão conhecesse toda extensão da face dela...

Foi aproximando-se lentamente a própria boca, da boca da jovem... Tocava devagar os lábios de Kagome... Sentia necessidade de ficar próximo a ela...

De olhos fechados, Kagome curtia o momento... As lágrimas ainda molhavam a face... Pegara delicadamente uma das mãos de Inuyasha, e a rodeara em sua cintura... A outra mão, levara devagar sobre seu peito, para que Inuyasha pudesse sentir como estava seu coração...

Inu apertava a cintura da moça, e ela o abraçava cuidadosamente... Era o Inicio dos primeiros carinhos trocados pelo casal... Mas era o retrato do grande amor que havia crescido em seus corações...

- Kagome... Venha Comigo...

- Te sigo pra onde quer que vá... Estarei sempre contigo... Mesmo que seus olhos não me vejam... Seu coração me carregará...


End file.
